Hitoshi Furuta
Hitoshi Furuta (古田 均 Furuta Hitoshi) is a member of Third Recon Team and a prospective chef. Personality Furuta is a passionate chef and experiments with the variety of unknown spices and flavors found in the Special Area, Furuta seems to be a rather nice person. Appearance History Furuta was once a chef for a well known restaurant before joining the JSDF. He would have had a stable cooking career if not for his passion for cooking caused him to have a quarrel with the second generation owner of his previous restaurant. He joined the JSDF so he could obtain enough money to open his own restaurant once his contract with the JSDF expired. Plot He's first seen at the Imperial garden party where he's trying out the Special Region's cuisine and putting his own twist on it with his own spices and seasonings. Zorzal El Caesar, who arrived to look for the Imperial senators and the enemy ambassadors, tries a piece of Ma Nuga meat with mustard, which he greatly enjoys and takes several to go. Following an assassination attempt on Noriko, the JSDF decide to have Furata be their inside man into Zorzal's activities. Due to his cooking, Zorzal hired Furata to be his personal chef, unaware that he was actually a spy for the JSDF. Following Zorzal's exile from the capital city to continue the war, Furata accompanies him to spy on his activities, Zorzal being none the wiser. During the Imperial Civil War, he develops romantic feelings for Tyuule, with the former queen acknowledging and sharing the same feelings as him. Tyuule does not interfere with Furata's spying and the two promise to open a restaurant after the war is over. However, this is cut short when Zorzal snaps Tyuule's neck as she killed him as the war was nearing its end. Furata later revealed the truth to the rest of the Warrior Bunnies, who built a tomb to honor her sacrifice. He returned to Japan following the civil war and opened a restaurant named after her, with Delilah filling the void. Skills & Abilities Basic Training: Like all JSDF personnel, Furuta has undergone basic physical and combat training. He is good physical condition and a competent marksman. Cooking: He is able to cook fine cuisine and has received many complements from a lot of people in the Special Area. Zorzal even calls him God of Cooking. Trivia * His cooking style is mostly Western Cuisine. * His nickname is Shopkeep. Gallery Hitoshi Furuta.png|Hitoshi Furuta from official site. Furuta.jpg|Furuta in Manga Furuta anime.jpg|Furuta from the videos Furuta and Lelei Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 6.png|Furuta and Lelei Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 6. Hitoshi Furuta, Hayato Sasagawa Daisuke Tozu and unknown Higashi.png|Hitoshi Furuta, Hayato Sasagawa Daisuke Tozu and unknown Higashi from the lead song season 1 Anime. Hitoshi Furuta cooking at Imperial Gardens Manga chapter 30 page 13.png|Hitoshi Furuta cooking at Imperial Gardens Manga chapter 30 page 13. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Japan Self-Defense Forces Category:Third Recon Team Category:Japanese Citizens